


The Reason Why I Smile

by SherlokidTimelord



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki-centric, Thor - Freeform, laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlokidTimelord/pseuds/SherlokidTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Love Story. Follows the line of the Thor movies, but with my own twist on it. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why I Smile

It had all started years ago, you know, me and Loki. I'd call it coincidence, but I don't believe in it.

I was in the park on my own when I was about 13, my head drooped as I sat on an empty swing set. My schoolbag on the floor resting as I tried to make sense of the awful day. Year 9 was harder than it seemed; early GCSE coursework, late nights, and early morning were a killer combo, literally. Head spinning, I began to swing, losing myself soaring upwards, wishing for a better place to be. The last thing I remembered was hitting the floor.

I figured the swing must have broken, but I was lying on my back with a heavy object on top of me, so it couldn't have been that because the swing would've been below me. I sighed and tried to get up, but I couldn't. Opening my eyes, I found myself face to face with a beautiful looking boy, his angular nose centimetres from mine. He had dark chocolate shoulder-length hair that was brushed off his face, and flicked at the ends, and wonderfully prominent cheekbones. Maybe I could deal with the crushing weight if I got to look at him for a while. Unfortunately my need to breathe got in the way.

"Oh God," I groaned, failing an attempt to push him off me.

"It's Gods actually, you know, there are more of us, Thor," mused a patronising voice.

"Oh yeah, because I am obviously a non-existent Norse God," I responded venomously.

"Fantastic, another one of his jokes. Honestly, I leave for one moment, and you bring another Asgardian into my midst. I'm impressed you even managed this time, I'll have to improve my repellent spells," he said without even opening his eyes to look at me.

"Get off."

"I thought you were enjoying it, that's what most do when they're nose to nose with a certain heir," he said, revealing exquisitely shaded eyes, pressing slightly closer to me.

"I. Am. Not. Most. People. And. That. Is. Quite. Enough." I said shunting him off me with effort, enjoying the freedom and sudden air I had been granted for my efforts. I exhaled loudly.

"Uh," he said, grunting slightly, "You know, a please wouldn't go a long way, especially considering you offered to help Thor."

He stood up and for the first time I noticed his tall, lean, and, for want of a better word, sculpted form.

"You know, it's funny, I don't recall allowing Thor to use me as a prop in one of his misdemeanours, because I'm pretty sure he doesn't exist. If you haven't noticed, Lord of all knowingness, we are on Earth," I retorted.

Loki froze.

"What do you mean, Earth?" He turned and looked at his surroundings.

"I mean this is Earth, Midgard or whatever you call it. As far as I'm concerned, I'm probably hallucinating and need to go see a doctor to get my head checked," I said sarcastically. He looked up at me, only for a second, and almost seemed concerned. Slowly, he walked over to me, and cupped my face in his cold hands. I inhaled sharply and tensed, but he only held me gently and pushed his forehead to mine. A sudden rush of cool air passed between us and my headache vanished.

"Thank you," I said, overwhelmed at how accomplished he was at whatever I could call that.

"It is merely a token of my gratitude for telling me where I was, and for not calling the guards. I might also use it as an apology for my previous tone," he said embarrassed.

"It's okay, I wasn't being the most courteous of human beings when you happened upon me. I guess I'd had a really bad day, and knocking myself out was something I didn't really want to top it all off," I said unintentionally.

"Everyone has bad days, if only you knew about mine, Midgardian," Loki said, his emerald eyes flickering conflicted.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to talk to me, I might be 'Midgardian', but it doesn't make me oblivious," I said softly, moving closer to him.

For a few moments, he seemed lost in thought, and didn't respond, but he dropped his head on my shoulder, and I stroked his dark hair gently.

"I haven't been comforted like this for a long time," he said eventually.

"People need comforting sometimes. No one did for me, and I wished for it, so I thought maybe you craved it too."

"Is that why you are alone today, Midgardian?"

"Call me Azazel, Azazel Sigyn Woods. I think I prefer it to 'Midgardian'," I said avoiding the subject. Azazel I know you will all say is a boy's name, but it can be a girl's. I like to think of it like that, and besides, we have equal rights. I guess it's the meaning behind it that I love; it means scapegoat, or the one that got away. I think it suits me well.

"Loki Odinson," he said with a small smile.

We sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward, just companionable. I switched positions to rest my head on his shoulder for a bit, half my hand still intertwined with his hair. I didn't realise I was crying until his hand grazed my face and came away wet.

"Why do you cry?" he said softly.

"I'm a human, I think that's what we do."

"I don't think that's quite right."

"So, maybe that's true..."

"You deserve the comfort you crave, Azazel."

"I don't know," I said, surprising myself with the sudden outburst, "I guess that maybe the GCSE's are slightly stressing me, and it's not amazing that Mum and Dad want me to take a lot of the subjects I dislike."

I curled into him, tucking my legs up, revelling in the cold that emanated from him.

"I have my exams too; they're in magic and strength. I have a feeling I'm going to fail the latter, the stress is doing my head in, I guess I needed a place to go to and it's why I've ended up here instead of my room," he said, face falling.

"Hey; it's okay, you're obviously way more wound up about this than I am, and that's all right. Maybe I can help you revise and you can help me.

"Okay?" he said trying the new word out.

"Okay," I said smiling gently, "I should probably being get back now, Mum and Dad will be off their heads in a couple of minutes," and just to prove the point, my phone began to ring.

Loki jumped back in fright. "What in Asgard is that infernal device?" he yelped.

"Shush, it's okay, it's just a phone, don't panic," I said.

"What's a 'phone'?" eyes sparkling with curiosity.

You can imagine how much explaining that took...

That being after I had explained to Mum that I was 'helping' a friend, well it wasn't technically a lie...

Loki held out a hand as I left, and when I took, he pressed it to his lips gently. They were as cold as ice and beautifully refreshing.

"Until the next time, Azazel, I will be making sure Heimdall keeps his eye on you."

"Stay safe, Loki, and remember to pop round to help me out with revision."

He smiled and said, "I assure you, I will." And as I turned to watch him while I walked away, he sat down on the swing and dropped his head in his hands, waiting dejectedly for the Bi-Frost to open and to be taken home.


End file.
